Super Mario Bros. 3
Super Mario Bros. 3 is the third game in the Super Mario franchise and was released on the NES October 23, 1988 in Japan. Later it was released in other countries. A remake for the game entitled Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 was released for the Gameboy Advance. This game was first to introduce Boos and Stretches. A Big Boo also appears in one level in World-e which is only available in the remake Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. The game was widely appreciated and is considered one of the best in the franchise. Shortly after the release a TV Show called The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 aired which was very close to the game but featured a different plot. Boo’s Role Boos make their first ever appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3 along with Stretches. Boos are known by “Boo” Diddlys in this game. Boos appears first in Sand Kingdom’s Fortress and appear in almost all other Fortresses after that along with Stretches who only appear in Fortresses. They also appear in World 8-1, Doors O’ Plenty, and Swinging Bars Of Doom. A Big Boo also appears at the end of World O’ Plenty. Boos and Big Boo Chase Mario and Luigi when they’re not looking but will shield their faces when they look at them. Boos and Big Boo can only be defeated by hammer from the Hammer Suit, Koopa Shell, or Starman. Stretches work more like obstacles popping out of their hiding when a player passes them and moves in a direction to try and come in contact with Mario or Luigi. Stretches can only be defeated with hammers from the Hammer Suit or Starman. If a Boo, Big Boo, or Stretch comes in contact with Mario or Luigi they will lose their Power-Up. However, if no Power-Up is equipped they will lose a life. Worlds/Levels Containing Boos Sand Land Boos only appear in the Fortress in Sand Land World 2-Fortress World 2-Fortress contains a total of three Boos. The first can be found by continuing down the first hall in which you will find Thwomps and Dry Bones right before you see the Boo. The second and third Boo are in the second room where you will find a spike ceiling that goes up and down along with two boos above you. After defeating Boom Boom you can clear the level. Water Land Boos appear in both fortresses in Water Land World 3-Fortress 1 In the main area a single Boo resides next to the third of nine Warp Doors and another one appears near the fourth. After defeating Boom Boom the level will be cleared. World 3-Fortress 2 In the third area of the fortress a total of seven stretches appear marking their first appearance ever in the Super Mario franchise. They can easily be avoided by swimming above or below them. After defeating Boom Boom the level will be cleared. Sky Land Boos appear in both fortresses in Sky Land World 5-Fortress 1 A single Boo appears next to the secret rooms extra pipe. After defeating Boom Boom the level will be cleared. World 5-Fortress 2 In the lower level of the Fortress a platform near the bottom has a single Boo to the left of it. Another Boo can be found in the middle of a long platform. After defeating Boom Boom the level will be cleared. Ice Land Boos appear in the second and third fortress in Ice Land World 6-Fortress 2 Towards the beginning a single Boo appears near a Thwomp and another one appears later on near a Warp Door. After defeating Boom Boom the level will be cleared. World 6-Fortress 3 After the second conveyor belt is two stretches surrounding a ? Block. After all the conveyor belts two more stretches appear surrounding a Duo Roto-disk. Three Boos appear in a room after the final jump. After defeating Boom Boom the level will be cleared. Pipe Land Boos appear in the second fortress in Pipe Land World 7-Fortress 2 Some Boos are placed between red pipes some of which contain Venus Fire Traps. After defeating Boom Boom the level will be cleared. Dark World One boo appears in one world in the Dark World World 8-1 A single Boo appears in the narrow section of the stage World-e (Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros 3. Exclusive) Boos appear in two levels in this world. Big Boo appears in Doors o' Plenty in World-e. Doors o' Plenty Boos appear in many places throughout the maze of doors. At the end is a Big Boo fight very similar to the one in Super Mario World. Swinging Bars of Doom Some boos appear throughout the stage. After defeating two Boom Booms the level will be cleared. Remakes and Ports Super Mario Bros. 3 has a total of 4 remakes. One is located in Super Mario Allstars which included minor tweaks, one is in Super Mario Allstars + Super Mario World which included more minor tweaks, and one is included in the Wii port with more minor tweaks. A complete remake of the game entitled Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros 3. released for the Gameboy Advance and included a whole new world, 12 new levels, and supported e-Cards. Super Mario Bros. 3 also had 6 ports. It was ported to PlayChoice-10, Virtual Console (Wii), Virtual Console (3DS), Virtual Console (WiiU), NES Classic Edition/Famicon Mini, and Nintendo Entertainment System - Nintendo Switch Online. Gallery Trivia * ”Boo” Diddlys (What Boos are called in Super Mario Bros. 3) is a pun of a late rockstar named Bo Diddley. = Category:Game Category:Super Mario Franchise Category:NES Game